What It Means To Live
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Third oneshot. When left to choose for a loved one life or death, Roy has it hard. Not to mention his choice will not only affect himself but others as well. Which way will Roy lean? T for safety.


**Well, here's my third one-shot. Once again, it concerns our favorite red-haired swordsman, Roy. What's worse…I'm doing this in school.**

**Roy & Falco: O.o**

**As you can see, Roy and Falco are here with me; Mr. G&W and Marth will close this.**

**Falco: In school? How daring are you?**

**Me: Very, but that's beside the point. Roy, disclaim.**

**Roy: RF doesn't own us in anyway, shape, or form. She does own Smash Lake, which is a scene in the story.**

**Also, for those who don't know, Planet Nintendo is like our own Earth, except there are river ways instead of roadways. Boats replace any and all cars, with the only cars being the racing ones in Mute City. There are also skyways for airship travel and flying motorcycles are known as motorbikes. For those who do know this, well, you learn it again, okay?**

**Away with this long one-shot! XD**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today…was the toughest day of my life. It isn't easy to choose life or death for someone else…not to mention that someone else being the "last" of my family._

_This tragedy stared on a warm day in July, two days ago…if only it wasn't such a normal day…_

"GAME!" the announcer's voice ran throughout the arenas. A battle had just ended. "This game's winner is, GREEN TEAM!"

Four smashers came out of the teleporters and step into the arena lounging area, the Ice Climbers and Ganonodorf in blue and Bowser and Roy in green. Other smashers, who watched the battle, joined them, congratulations and cheers given to the green team while confidence boosters were given to the blue team.

"Ah, I knew this would happen," Ganondorf said. He turned over to Bowser and Roy. "Hear me? I knew it was going to happen!"

"Yeah right!" Bowser said, facing Ganondorf. "Admit it!"

"Never!" Popo cried. "We'll never admit it!"

"Then we'll just have to whip you again!" Roy said, laughing.

"Party at the lake!" One of the smashers, which turned out to be Young Link, cried. He was met with cheers and nods, and everyone marched out to Smash Lake.

Only five of the smashers were not there; Zelda and Link were out on a date, Marth was out doing errands for Master Hand, Luigi was at an Italian restaurant, and Dr. Mario was at Nintendo Hospital, working overtime.

_The party was a blast. Peach cooked food, only for most of it to be thrown; smashers lazed by the edge of the lake, only to be pushed in; some swam around, only to be caught in a splash war. Then, everything fell apart as Luigi ran up to meet us…or rather, meet me…_

As Peach, Bowser, Roy, and Falcon observed the other smashers, Luigi ran up to them, panting.

"Guys," he managed to say as he gathered his breath.

"What is it?" Peach asked. "Luigi, what's wrong?"

"There's been…a crash," Luigi said, slowly gaining his breath. "A terrible one, involving two airships, several motorbikes, and a cruise ship.

Peach gasped in horror; so many people suffered! Falcon winced, and Bowser and Roy bowed their heads.

"There's more," Luigi muttered. "Involving us…it was on the news and everything, which is how I found out, but…"

"But what?" Peach asked.

"…Marth's motorbike was found among the ruins." Luigi finished, quite quickly.

"WHAT?" Roy immediately turned his head towards Luigi, his eyes wide in shock.

_My entire body went numb…my brother, the "last" of my family, I can freely say, was in a crash…one that Luigi says was terrible…I honestly thought time slowed down._

"Yes, it's true," Luigi muttered, looking away from Roy.

"How is he? Is he okay? Where is he?" Question after question broke through Roy as even more questions bore into his brain. "He's not going to die, is he?"

"I don't know," Luigi said. "As soon as I saw the news, I ran back to the mansion and told Master Hand. He told me to tell you."

Roy immediately headed back to the mansion, running faster than he ever did before. A worried Peach and Bowser followed him while Falcon and Luigi told the others what happened.

"Master Hand!" Roy's voice echoed throughout the quiet mansion; Link and Zelda haven't returned yet. Probably delayed because of the crash. "Master Hand!"

"Roy, may I see you in my office?" Master Hand's voice asked through the P.A. system. Roy, shaking, headed to the glove's office.

_What did Master Hand know? That was the main question that ran through my head. Perhaps things would be okay, but his voice was so…_

_  
I remember clearly the talk we had._

The hand would never forget Roy's face as he entered. Fear, total and controlling, had taken over.

"Sit down," Master Hand said. Roy obeyed. "Has Luigi told you what happened?"

"Yes," Roy said. "Master Hand, is my brother okay?"

"I just contacted Dr. Mario, who gave me a brief summary," Master Hand said. "It wasn't good. Apparently, he and two others were smashed by one of the airships. Broken bones and ribs, concussion, and that's the best of things."

"The best?" Roy asked, horrified beyond words.

"He, and those two other poor souls, is in a coma-like state, and Dr. Mario isn't sure if he can do anything. There's always hope for recovery, of course, but the doc says Marth's chances for recovery are quite slim."

"So he's just going to die?" Roy asked.

"They're going to try," Master Hand said. "But we must assume the best and worst."

_With a shaky nod, I left the office. Upon running into the others, I told them what Master Hand told me. Peach immediately pulled me into a hug while the others gasped, bowed their heads, or did whatever else came into their minds._

_My memories are a little shaky, but I do remember seeing the doctor. It was yesterday, the day after I heard about the crash._

"We tried everything so far, but there's no significant change," Dr. Mario said as he led the troubled Roy throughout the hospital.

"But…there have been worse crashes," Roy began.

"In which people have survived, I know," Dr. Mario finished. "Fate is very strange; we get two patients, one from a minor crash, and one from a major one. The victim of the major one survives while the victim of the minor one dies."

The two continued on, passing doctors, nurses, machines, and sometimes windows, reflecting the outside world. Roy glimpsed out of one of the windows; he could see smoke from what could've been the crash, or perhaps it was from another one? He turned away, not wanting to think about crashes or anything to do with them.

_I entered the room, and saw him…connected to all those machines; bruised and even scarred…it scared me. To think that this would happen! And to my brother of all people! If he died, I would pretty much be alone…_

"I…" Roy was at a loss for words as he merely stared at his brother. Dr. Mario stepped out of the room to give him time alone.

"How is he?" Dr. Mario was met with Peach, Falcon, and Bowser. Peach was the one who asked the question.

"Do you mean Marth? Or do you mean Roy?" Dr. Mario asked, knowing she could've meant either of them.

"Both, I guess," Falcon said.

Dr. Mario just shook his head. Then he said, "When he comes out, tell him I'll try more tests. I will not admit defeat yet."

"Sure," Bowser muttered.

_He was going to try again…I sighed with relief. A day passed, then Dr. Mario called the mansion. I knew Master Hand said to expect the worst, but what I heard was much more than the worst…_

"You needed to see me?" Roy asked upon entering Dr. Mario's office. The doc had called Master Hand and told him to come over ASAP with Roy. Master Hand grabbed him, but Link, Peach, and Bowser insisted on coming as well.

"Yes, Dr. Mario said. "Please have a seat." Roy sat down, and the doc spoke again. "We've tried every test again, but there is still no change. We have no choice now but to perform a surgery.

"Don't you need my brother's permission?" Roy asked.

"Of course," Dr. Mario said. "But in the case that we can't get the patient's approval, we have to get it from another in the family."

Roy remained silent; he knew what the doc was going to say next.

_My father's dead, and my mother disappeared soon afterwards. The rest of my family vanished when my parents, brother, and I moved here. I knew that I would be the one to choose my brother's fate…_

"I know this is hard for you," Dr. Mario said. "I'll try to help you as much as I can."

"What do I have to do?" Roy asked, his mouth starting to get dry.

"You have two possible choices," Dr. Mario said. "You could either allow us to perform the surgery, or allow us to take him off life support."

Roy nodded. Dr. Mario continued.

"First, performing the surgery. By doing so, we may find out why he's in his coma-like state, and fix him. However, I can only give a fifteen percent chance for that. There's a eighty-five percent chance that we'll be doing nothing more than causing him pain; just because he's out doesn't mean he can't feel."

Roy nodded. Dr. Mario continued again.

"Next, taking him off support. Yes, that means we'll literally take away his oxygen, and he will die. Most people choose to do this; although people enjoy the suffering other others, they don't hesitate to end it when it comes to family. However, the choice is yours." He stood up. "Let me know when you have an answer."

_I stumbled out of his office, barely noticing what was going on around me. I eventually stumbled back to where Master Hand, Peach, Link, and Bowser were. They knew, before I said anything, that some was very wrong. I didn't know if I should ask for their help or not…_

"Roy, what did he say?" Peach was the first to speak. Roy tried to talk, but realized his throat was completely dry.

"Water," he managed to croak out. Link nodded and ran off.

"Are things that bad?" Bowser asked.

"I have to choose," Roy said, his voice a little squeaky. Link returned with a glass of water. He took a drink, draining the entire cup, and explained everything.

" I knew it would come to this," Master Hand said after Roy finished.

"What are you going to do?" Bowser asked. "Let him live, or let him die?"

"I don't know, I can't choose!" Roy shouted.

A few tears leaked out of his eyes. Peach gave him a hug.

"Can we help?" she asked him. He turned to Master Hand.

"It's your choice," the glove said. "But I suggest you get the others' voice. After all, your decision affects all of us."

_This was true…I completely forgot about Super Smash Brothers. We returned to the mansion and spread the word. To my misfortune, of the 24 smashers, 12 said to try the surgery, while the other 12 said let him go to his final rest. I forget exactly what they said, but I do remember what Peach told me only a few hours ago._

Roy lay on his bed. It was 10 p.m. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't sleep. There was a knock on his door, and Peach entered the room.

"Roy, are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't think I can sleep," he replied.

"What to go for a walk?" Peach asked. Roy responded with a nod.

A few minuets later, the two were strolling through the garden. Neither said a word at first; both not sure if they could start a conversation. At long last, Roy was able to find words.

"Peach," He could only say her name. How he hated hesitation! The princess turned to him, and he found his voice. "If I decided to end his life…would he hate me?"

"Of course not," Peach said. "I'm sure he would thank you by becoming your Guardian Angel."

"Guardian…angel?"

"When someone you love dearly dies, he or she can choose to become your Guardian Angel," Peach said, nodding. "That person will watch you and protect you, so you can live your life, and sometimes your Guardian Angel's life, to the fullest."

"Live life to the fullest…" Roy muttered.

"Let me ask you a question," Peach said. Roy looked at her. "What do you think Marth would do if this was the other way around?" Roy looked thoughtful for a minuet.

"I'm not sure," he finally said. "It would probably be harder for him, because I'm younger." Then it hit him. "He would choose to end my life, I know it. Although it would be painful, I'm sure knowing that my suffering was over would cancel all the pain."

"So what will you do?" Peach asked. Roy smiled.

"I know exactly what I'll do."

_Dr. Mario was very surprised to see Peach, Master Hand, and me at 11:45 p.m., but I'm sure he was still expecting me. My heart and mind set, I gave him my choice._

_My brother died July 17, at 11:50 p.m. It is now 11:58 as I finish this entry. The sadness of loss has come onto me, but I don' t regret my choice. I know that he is always with me, watching me, to make sure I don't see him or father too soon. Master Hand is attempting to contact the rest of my family to let them know, but that doesn't seem important to me anymore._

_The clock hits 11:59. The new day will start soon. A new smasher will be found, and a new tournament will begin. I vow to myself, my father and brother, Peach, and you diary that I shall move on; I will live my life to the fullest._

_It is 12:00 a.m., and I am ready to start the new day._

_Roy_

Mr. G&W: It's over! How long was it?

Marth: More than two thousand words? Wow, that is long.

Mr. G&W: Awww, you die! That's a shame!

Marth: We all know RoyalFanatic loves angst. Anyway, please review.


End file.
